mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast
.]] This is a list of voice actresses and actors, or cast who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Mark Acheson: Lord Tirek *Rena Anakwe: "Girl Pony 2" (S04E19), Sapphire Shores *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, Cherry Berry (S04E02), "Crystal Chalice Stand Pony" (S04E22), Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Crystal Pony 3" (S04E24) "Food Pony 1" (S04E10), "Male Applejack", Nurse Redheart (S01E04), "Pony in Line" (S04E08), "Pony 1" (S04E20), "Pony 2" (S04E10), Prim Hemline, Rainbow Dash, Salespony (S03E13), Sassaflash (S04E21), Twirly, "Random Breezie", the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," two of the nurses, Upper Crust, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest *Danny Balkwill: Toe-Tapper *Kathleen Barr: Hoops (adult), "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis, Trixie *Doron Bell: Trenderhoof *Paula Berry: "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Jay Brazeau: Claude *Kira Buckland: Spike (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Alexandra Carter: Twist *Garry Chalk: Fido *Shannon Chan-Kent: Aura (S04E05), Pinkie Pie (singing), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: "The Heart Carol", "The Flim Flam Brothers", "Smile Song", "Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle" (and other Magical Mystery Cure songs) **The Cypress Singers: "At the Gala" **University of British Columbia: "Raise This Barn" *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward), "Little Pony 1" (S04E19) *Ian James Corlett: Silver Shill *Richard Ian Cox: "Dumb-Bell" (adult), Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3), "Small Pony" (S1E19) *Brenda Crichlow: Matilda, Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: "Ancient Beast Dealer" (S04E22), "Antique Chicken Stand Pony" (S04E22), Braeburn (S01E21) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), bellhop (S04E08), Fancy Pants, "Food Pony #2" (S04E10), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Pedestrian 1" (S04E08), Thunderlane, Golden Gavel, "Vendor" (S04E10) *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps (S04E10), Dr. Caballeron, Crescent Moon (S04E10) *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom *Brian Drummond: "Band Pony" (S04E16), Ahuizotl, cabbie (S04E08), Caramel (S01E26), "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks), Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", Doc Top, Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pony 3" (S05E02), Seabreeze, Security Guard (S04E19), Sheriff Silverstar, "Special Delivery" (S04E04), Uncle Orange, Village Pony (S05E01) *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, , Octavia Melody, Princess Luna (singing), Rarity (singing) *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, "Crystal Pony 1" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), royal guard (S03E01), royal guard (S04E01), royal guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, "Steamer" *Lena Hall: TBA *Saffron Henderson: "Daring Do Collector" (S04E22), "Pony 2" (S04E22) *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda, Sonata Dusk *James Higuchi: "Comic Geek Pony" (S04E22), "Pony 1" (S04E22) *Matt Hill: thin purple teenage dragon, Soarin *Daniel Ingram: "Tourist Pony 2" (S04E08) *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust *Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze *Peter Kelamis: TBA *Ellen Kennedy: Mane-iac (S04E06), the Chimera (S04E17) *Terry Klassen: Hoops (colt), S03E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *John de Lancie: Discord *Brittany Lauda: Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare) *William Lawrenson: Pipsqueak (S02E04) *Andrea Libman: Apple Leaves, "Cadet #1" (S03E07), "Classmate Pony 3" (S04E15), Daisy (S02E08), "Five Year Old Pony" (S04E19), Fleetfoot, Fluttershy/Flutterbat, "Girl Pony 1" (S04E19), Hinny of the Hills (S04E08), "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pegasus 3" (S04E21), Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, "Pony in Crowd" (S04E22), Pumpkin Cake, Seedling, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), Twinkleshine (S02E25) , Windfall *Erin Mathews: Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: "Flutterguy" (S01E09) *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam *Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk (singing) *Kelly Metzger: Spitfire (all but S01E16), Blossomforth (S04E10) *Jim Miller: King Sombra, Goldengrape (S04E12, S04E21) *David Mongar: "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks) *Marcus Mosley: Flutterguy (singing voice, S04E14) *Peter New: "All Aboard", Animal (S04E09), Bags Valet, Big McIntosh, Cajun Swamp Pony (S04E17), Caramel (S02E15), "Crystal Security Guard" (S04E24), Doctor Horse, Goldie Delicious (S04E09), Half Baked Apple, Ice Archer (S04E24), Jet Set, Hondo Flanks, "Pegasus Dad" (S4E14), "Reporter Pony" (S04E20), royal guard #2 (S04E01), "Special Delivery" (S04E01) *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Crystal Pony #1, Fleur Dis Lee, Narrator (S01E01), Princess Celestia, Spitfire (S01E16), Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line) *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo, "Little Pony 2" (S04E19) *Sylvain Lavasseur Portelance: Stellar Eclipse (S04E22) *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild *Alvin Sanders: Flutterguy (speaking voice, S4E14) *Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Torch Song (singing) *Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze (singing) *Kelly Sheridan: "Pony 4" (S05E02), Starlight Glimmer *Rebecca Shoichet: Night Glider, "Pony 2" (S05E02), Sugar Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Veena Sood: "Crystal Pony in Crowd" (S04E24), Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Auntie Applesauce, "Cadet #2", Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Comet Tail, Crystal Pony #2, Derpy (S02E14), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), Granny Smith, Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Lemon Hearts (S1E19), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), Mrs. Cake, The Olden Pony, Cookie Crumbles, "Pegasus 4" (S04E21), Photo Finish, "Pony #1" (S03E06), "Pony 3" (S04E10), "Pony" (S04E11), Pound Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbowshine (S01E16, S04E20), Rarity (speaking), "Registration Pony" (S04E08), Shoeshine (S02E11), Suri Polomare, Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line), Wild Fire, Zipporwhill *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04) *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle (speaking), "Downdraft" (S04E21) *Eva Tavares: "Naomi" (Rainbow Rocks) *Jayson Thiessen: Bill Neigh, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2 and 3, S04E24), Dr. Hooves (S04E21), Night Watch, Rare Find (S04E25), royal guards (S01E22, S02E20) *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: "Dignitary" (S04E25), Flash Sentry, Garble, Joe, Prince Blueblood *Kimlinh Tran: Rarity (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Graham Verchere: Pip Squeak (S04E15) *Samuel Vincent: Flim, Party Favor, "Pony 1" (S05E02), Shopkeeper (S05E01 & S05E02) *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Star (S02E08), "Berry Pinch" (S02E23), Breezette, Cherry Berry (S02E04), "Classmate Pony 2" (S04E15), Cloudchaser (S02E22), construction pony (S04E03), Coco Pommel, "Crystal Pony 2" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #3, Crystal Servant Pony (S04E24), Flitter, Laughing Pony (S03E13), Amethyst Maresbury, "Little Pony", "Little Pony 3" (S04E19), Mane Goodall, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Pony in Arena" (S04E22), Parcel Post (S02E14), Spike, Torch Song (speaking), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line) *James Wootton: Mule *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich *Chiara Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling *Sylvia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee Arabic * Wallla' Asmah - Twilight Sparkle (season 1), Rainbow Dash Danish *Estrid Böttiger: Scootaloo *Nina Aller Christrup: Spike *Vibeke Dueholm: Celestia *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Michael Elo *Trine Glud: Applejack *Sonny Lahey *Karoline Munksnæs *Pauline V. Nissen: Twilight Sparkle *Sara Poulsen: Pinkie Pie *Özlem Saglanmak *Nicole Salmansen *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy *Maja Iven Ulstrup: Rarity *Emily Holst White Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Nina Christrup: Spike *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Trine Glud: Applejack *Silan Maria Budak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie Dutch * Thijs van Aken: Snips * Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda * Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle * Tineke Blok: Sunset Shimmer * Reuben de Boel: Flash Sentry * Veerle Burmeister: Babs Seed * Cystine Carreon: Adagio Dazzle * Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle * Ewout Eggink: Big Mac * Cynthia de Graff: Spike * Lotte Horlings: Spitfire * Dieter Jansen: Braeburn, Diamond Dog * Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores * Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash * Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity * Meghna Kumar: Applejack * Mieke Laureys: Apple Bloom * Lizemijn Libgott: Fluttershy * Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare, Granny Smith * Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara, Spike (later episodes and Rainbow Rocks) * Tina Maerevoet: Sonata Dusk * Fred Meijer: Discord * Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood * Nine Meijer: Trixie * Karina Mertens: Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Rocks) * Cathy Petit: Aria Blaze * Amaryllis Uitterlinden: Rarity (Rainbow Rocks) * An Vanderstighelen: Applejack (Rainbow Rocks) * Donna Vrijhof: Rarity, Celestia, Maud Pie, Twist * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Rocks singers: Karina Mertens, An Vanderstighelen, Anneke Beukman, Jannemien Cnossen, Melisa de Winter, Franky Rampen, Laura Vlasblom, Marieke Frankema, Tineke Blok, Lizemijn Libgott Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy Finnish * Katja Aakkula: Princess Celestia (except episodes 22, 23 and 26), Princess Cadance * Elina Aalto: Aria Blaze * Laura Aarre: various roles * Anna Asunta: various roles * Amy Burgess: Sunset Shimmer * Markus Bäckman: various roles * Pinja Hanski: various roles * Heljä Heikkinen: Sonata Dusk * Ilari Hämäläinen: various roles * Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack, Spitfire (seasons 2 and 3) * Kiti Kokkonen: Spike (season 1 episodes 1-5, 18-21, 23-26) * Saara Lehtonen: Pinkie Pie * Miro Lopponen: Flash Sentry * Eeva Markkinen: various roles * Teuvo Matala: various roles * Ella Pyhältö: Zecora, Mayor Mare, Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna (season 1), Photo Finish, Princess Celestia (episodes 22, 23 and 26) * Antti L. J. Pääkönen: various roles * Raili Raitala: Adagio Dazzle * Pasi Ruohonen: various roles * Susa Saukko: Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Shadowbolts leader * Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash, Spike (season 1 episodes 6, 7, 9-11, 13-15), Sapphire Shores * Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle * Sari Ann Stolt: Scootaloo, Spike (season 2 onward), Princess Luna (season 2 onward), Queen Chrysalis * Taru Tikkanen: Rarity, Lightning Dust * Yasmine Yamajako: Trixie (except Rainbow Rocks shorts), Cheerilee, Little Strongheart French *Philippe Allard: Shining Armor *Jennifer Bare: Scootaloo *Julie Basecqz: Rarity *Allesandro Belvilacqua: Snips *Cathy Boquet: Sweetie Belle *Alexandra Correa: Spike *Jean-Marc Delhausse *Melanie Dermont: Rainbow Dash *Audrey D'Hulstere: Trixie, Fluttershy (SE04) *Maxime Donnay: Snails *Stephane Excoffier: Gilda *Cecile Florin: Daring Do *Emilie Guillaume: Apple Bloom *Elisabeth Guinand: Fluttershy *Michel Hinderickx: Discord (1st voice), Tirek *Nathalie Hugo: Pinkie Pie *Marie-Line Landerwyn: Cheerilee *Valerie Lescot *Fabienne Loriaux: Applejack *Delphine Moriau: Princess Celestia *Marielle Ostrowski: Diamond Tiara *Nathalie Stas *Claire Tefnin: Twilight Sparkle *Alexis Thomassian: Spike (some episodes) *Beatrice Wegnez: Silver Spoon German *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Giulana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash, Daring Do *Tino Kießling: King Sombra *Rubina Kuaroka: Rarity *Hannes Maurer: Spike *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle *Silvia Mibachß: Princess Celestia *Tim Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Michael Pan: Discord *Dirk Petrick: Snips, Flim *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Anja Rybizka: Apple Bloom *Nico Sablik: Shining Armor *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Tanja Schmitz: Derpy Hooves, Princess Cadance (season 3) *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (SE02) *Jill Schulz: Princess Luna (SE01) *Oliver Siebeck: Rover *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Dirk Stollberg: Flam *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (singing) *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle Hebrew *Einat Azoulay: Spike *Loren Savir: Rainbow Dash, Applejack *May Jacobson: Pinkie Pie *Naama Ozen: Rarity *Noa Ksfitzki: Princess Celestia *Orly Tagar: Fluttershy *Talya Barkai: Twilight Sparkle Hungarian *Zoltán Barabas Kiss: Ahuizotl *Emma Bessenyei: Granny Smith *Bori Csuha: Scootaloo *Zita Gruber: Rainbow Dash *Gabriella Hámori: Princess Celestia (season 1) *Kitty Kantor: Apple Bloom *Károly Kassai: Discord (season 3) *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (SE01, 3, and Equestria Girls) *Bálint Magyar: Pipsqueak, Derpy, Photo Finish, Babs Seed *Melinda Major: Princess Celestia (season 2) *Zsofia Manya: Sweetie Belle *Tamás Markovics: Shining Armor, Flash Sentry *Ilona Molnár: Rarity (season 2), Diamond Tiara, Trixie *Levente Molnár: Snips *Ervin Nagy: Braeburn *Gábor Nemeth: Iron Will *Kriszta Nemeth: Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna *Kornel Pusztaszeri: Discord (season 2) *Timea Sagi: Queen Chrysalis *Szabolcs Sesztak: Spike *Reka Simonyi: Princess Cadance *Janka Solecki: Applejack *Zselyke Szabo: Fluttershy *Bea Vadász: Twilight Sparkle *Gábor Varga: Prince Blueblood *Gábor Vass: Dragon (Dragonshy) *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie ** Additional Voices : Robert Bolla, Judit Kocsis, Kitty Mezey Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Titanilla Bogdányi: Applejack *Dorina Csifo: Fluttershy *Anna Gyorfi: Twilight Sparkle *Zsofia Manya: Pinkie Pie *Bea Vadász: Rarity Italian * Giovanni Battezzato: Rover * Renata Bertolas:Applejack (singing s.1), Rainbow Dash (singing), Scootaloo (singing), Babs Seed * Sabrina Bonfitto: Sweetie Belle (speaking) * Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants * Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing) * Luca Bottale: Snails, Mr. Cake * Stefano Brusa: Dragons (2.21) * Beatrice Caggiua: Trixie * Vera Calacoci: Pinkie Pie (singing), Fluttershy (singing 2.7), Sweetie Belle (singing) * Serena Clerici: Twist * Oliviero Corbetta: Joe, Hondo Flanks, Jet Set, Filthy Rich, Mulia Mild * Simone D'Andrea: Flim and Flam * Jenny De Cesarei: Lightning Dust * Tania De Domenico: Spike, Spitfire (3.7) * Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake * Paolo De Santis: Braeburn, Soarin, Cheese Sandwich * Marisa Della Pasqua: Princess Cadance * Paola Della Pasqua: Rainbow Dash (singing 2.7) * Massimo Di Benedetto: Goldengrape * Donatella Fanfani : Pinkie Pie (speaking) * Nathan Favalli : Pipsqueak * Martina Felli: Scootaloo (speaking) * Loredana Foresta: Gilda * Tony Fuochi: Iron Will, Ahuizotl, dragons (2.21) * Camilla Gallo: Rarity (speaking) * Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee * Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna, Spitfire (1.16, 1.26) * Patrizia Mottola: Little Strongheart * Elda Olivieri: Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon * Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle * Giovanna Papandrea: Princess Luna (1.2) * Riccardo Peroni: Snips, Steven Magnet (1.2), Gustave le Grand * Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack (speaking), Fluttershy * Graziella Porta: Granny Smith, Sapphire Shores, Mayor Mare, Cookie Crumbles, Upper Crust, Cherry Jubilee * Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor * Gea Riva: Silver Spoon, Derpy, Spitfire (2.22), Daring Do * Caterina Rochira: Photo Finish * Maria Silvia Roli: Applejack (singing, s.3) * Diego Sabre: Hoity Toity * Mario Scarabelli: Big McIntosh, Fluttershy (1.9), Dragon (1.7), Spot, Sheriff Silverstar, Cranky Doodle Donkey * Lorenzo Scattorin: Prince Blueblood * Marina Thovez: Zecora, Queen Chrysalis * Pietro Ubaldi: Fido, Chief Thunderhooves, Ahuizotl (season 4) * Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash (speaking) * Matteo Zanotti: Garble * Mario Zucca: Discord Japanese *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Yasutaka Anzai: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Shigeru Chiba: Discord *Masashi Ebara: Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Nao Fujita: Zecora, Sapphire Shores *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee *Masumi Harada: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Fumi Hirano: Cherry Jubilee *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Kenyu Horiuchi: Fancy Pants *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Shōzō Iizuka: Ahuizotl *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia *Mariya Ise: Scootaloo, Junebug *Akira Ishida: Snails *Isamu Ishizuka: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Yasuyuki Kase: "Spear" *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash, Featherweight *Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Ayano Kunigami: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Dr. Hooves (S01E16), Meadow Song (S01E16) *Shinobu Matsumoto: Savoir Fare (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22 & S02E20), Uncle Orange, Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Gizmo, Globe Trotter (S02E19), Crackle, Instructional Film Narrator (S02E22) *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Nurse Snowheart (S02E16), "Surf" (S02E19) *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Toshiyuki Miyamoto: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Mamoru Miyano: Shining Armor *Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Minuette (S02E25), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first voice), Twist, Upper Crust *Yuichi Nakamura: Garble *Shota Nakano: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kaori Nazuka: Queen Chrysalis *Risa Ohki: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom, Mane Goodall *Akio Ōtsuka: Iron Will *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity, Cloudchaser *Miyuki Sawashiro: Twilight Sparkle, "Roma" (S02E19) *Madoka Shiga: "All Aboard" (S02E14), Bags Valet (S02E08), "Black Stone", Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hondo Flanks, Globe Trotter (S02E08) *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Geri" (S02E19), "Green Daze" (S02E23), Hoops, royal guard (S01E22), Igneous Rock, Soarin, Mr. Waddle, Jet Set, Parcel Post (S02E14), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S02E16), "Karat" (S02E17), Lucky Clover, "Persnickety" (S02E17), "Serenity" (S02E22), "Shady Daze" (S02E23), "Vex", Thunderlane, "Mr. Zippy" (S02E19) *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Apple Strudel, Big McIntosh, Bulk Biceps (S02E22), Crafty Crate (S02E19), "Fizzle" *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Takayuki Sugō: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) *Yōhei Tadano: Flam *Ayahi Takagaki: Princess Cadance *Wataru Takagi: Flim *Minami Takayama: Daring Do *Kōji Takeda: "Madden", Score, Steam Roller *Eiji Takeuchi: Joe, Doctor Horse *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack, Pound Cake *Junko Tsuji: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Satoshi Tsuruoka: "Clump" *Yuu Uchida: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Yumi Uchiyama: Bon Bon , Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Derpy, Diamond Tiara, "Millie" (S02E08), Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), "Turf" (S02E19), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second voice, S02E25), Wild Fire *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Amethyst Star, Cherry Berry, Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Flitter, Granny Smith, Lily Valley, "Lucy Packard" (S02E19), Lyra Heartstrings (S02E25), Matilda, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), "Slipstream" (S02E22), Nurse Sweetheart" (S02E16), Shoeshine, Silver Spoon *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Korean *Bang Sung-joon (방성준): Fido, Hoity Toity *Bang Yeon-ji (방연지) : Bon Bon, Daisy, Diamond Tiara, Golden Harvest, Mayor Mare *Cho Hyeon-jeong (조현정): Rainbow Dash *Choi Ji-hoon (최지훈): Madden *Choi Moon-ja (최문자) : Photo Finish *Han Shin (한신): Dragon (S01E07), "Dumb-Bell", Mr. Cake, Sheriff Silverstar *Hyeon Gyeong-su (현경수): Flam *Im Chae-heon (임채헌): Big McIntosh, Filthy Rich *Im Yun-seon (임윤선): Spike *Jeong Yu-mi (정유미): Lotus Blossom, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna, Scootaloo *Kim Hyeon-ji (김현지): Pinkie Pie *Kim Jang (김장): Braeburn *Kim Jung-hoon (김정훈): Ahuizotl, Hoops, Manny Roar, Owlowiscious, Soarin *Kim Ki-hyeon (김기현): Discord *Kim Myeong-jun (김명준): Davenport, Flim, Snails *Kim Sang-hyeon (김상현): Zecora *Kim Seung-jun (김승준): Dr. Hooves *Kim Sun-hye (김선혜): Gilda *Kim Yul (김율): Applejack *Kwon Seong-hyeok (권성혁): Dragon (S01E24), "Score" *Lee Ho-san (이호산): Steven Magnet *Lee Ji-young (이지영): Fluttershy *Lee Mi-hyang (이미향): Trixie *Lee Yong-shin (이용신): Sapphire Shores *Lee Seon (이선): Queen Chrysalis *Oh In-sung (오인성): Rover *Park Ji-yoon (박지윤): Twilight Sparkle *Park il (박일): Fancy Pants *Park Seon-yeong (박선영): Princess Cadance *Pyo Yeong-jae (표영재): Shining Armor *Shi Yeong-joon (시영준): "Flutterguy" *Shin Yong-woo (신용우): Snips, Spot *Song Joon-seok (송준석): Chief Thunderhooves *Yang Jeong-hwa (양정화): Granny Smith, Nurse Redheart, Princess Celestia, Sweetie Belle *Yeo Min-jeong (여민정): Derpy, Rarity, Twist *Yeo Yun-mi (여윤미): Lily Valley, Little Strongheart, Silver Spoon *Yoon Mi-na (윤미나): Cheerilee, Daring Do, Spitfire Norwegian *Agnes Fasting: Pinkie Pie, Luna, Maud Pie *Anine Kruse: Rarity, Celestia *Anniken Marie Nilsen: Rainbow Dash *August Fabritius Sanengen: Snips *Christel Marie Blunck: Sunset Shimmer *Dina Padoin: Adagio Dazzle *Emilie Christensen: Sonata Dusk *Gaute Boris Skjegstad: Snails, Flash Sentry, Big Mac *Lena Meieran: Spike *Malin Pettersen: Applejack *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Aria Blaze *Stine S. Jensen: Fluttershy, Apple Bloom *Tiril Heide: Twilight Sparkle Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity * Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle * Sarah MacDonald Berge: Spike * Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie * Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack * Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash Polish *Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Justyna Bojczuk: Sweetie Belle (Friendship is Magic) *Tomasz Borkowski: Lord Tirek *Wojciech Brzeziński: Cheese Sandwich, various other *Izabella Bukowska: Prim Hemline *Paweł Bukrewicz: voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the title of Daring Do's book at the end of S04E04 – season 4) *Krzysztof Cybiński: various characters *Izabela Dąbrowska: Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4), various other *Kamil Dominiak: Silver Shill, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Lightning Dust, Trixie *Bożena Furczyk: Cheerilee (Friendship is Magic, except S04E19), various other *Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska: Princess Celestia *Elżbieta Gaertner: Granny Smith (season 4) *Anna Gajewska: Zecora *Zuzanna Galia: Aria Blaze *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Sentry *Natalia Jankiewicz: Sonata Dusk *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo (Friendship is Magic) *Artur Kaczmarski: various characters *Klaudiusz Kaufmann: Soarin *Mikołaj Klimek: Bulk Biceps (season 4), Dr. Caballeron, King Sombra *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Mirosława Krajewska: Goldie Delicious *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith (seasons 1-3) *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh *Łukasz Lewandowski: Snips *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls, S04E19), Daring Do, Princess Cadance, Silver Spoon, (singing) *Weronika Łukaszewska: Apple Bloom (season 4, Rainbow Rocks) *Marta Markowicz: various characters *Bartosz Martyna: various characters *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Olga Omeljaniec: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls 1) *Wojciech Paszkowski: Flam *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Michał Podsiadło: Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, various other *Paulina Raczyło: Sapphire Shores (season 4), Sunset Shimmer *Miłogost Reczek: Ahuizotl *Bianca Rommel: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Paulina Sacharczuk: Maud Pie *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Paweł Szczesny: Claude *Anna Sztejner: Coco Pommel, Spitfire (seasons 3-4) *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Magdalena Tul: Princess Celestia (singing, season 3) *Brygida Turowska-Szymczak: Fleetfoot, Princess Luna *Klementyna Umer: Suri Polomare, various other *Magdalena Wasylik: Adagio Dazzle *Monika Węgiel: Mane-iac, various other *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: various characters *Monika Wierzbicka: Diamond Tiara, various other *Anna Wodzyńska: Babs Seed, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz: Seabreeze *Grzegorz Żórawski: various characters *Season 4 singers: Patrycja Kotlarska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Juliusz Kuźnik, , Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Łukaszewska, , , Monika Kwiatkowska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Wierzbicka, Wojciech Brzeziński, , , Grzegorz Kwiecień, , Mateusz Grędziński, Łukasz Talik, , Kamil Dominiak, Tomasz Steciuk, Wojciech Paszkowski, Magdalena Krylik, , *Rainbow Rocks singers: Katarzyna Owczarz, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Patrycja Kotlarska, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Łukasz Talik, Magdalena Wasylik, , Agnieszka Fajlhauer, Juliusz Kamil, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Paulina Raczyło, Mateusz Grędziński, , Łukasz Lewandowski Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska: Applejack *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Magdalena Krylik: Rarity *Agnieszka Marek: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Fluttershy *Dominika Sell: Pinkie Pie *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Twilight Sparkle Portuguese (Brazil) *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle *Celso Alves: Spitfire (S1E16) *Tarsila Amorim: Aria Blaze *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash (singing voice in season 2, one line in S2E8), Pinkie Pie (singing voice in season 2 - onwards), Fluttershy (singing voice in season 3), Apple Bloom (singing voice in season 2), Sweetie Belle (singing voice in season 2 - current), Derpy, Granny Smith (younger) *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle *Lene Bastos: Trixie (season 1) *Wendel Bezerra: Shining Armor, Flam, Filthy Rich *Letícia Bortoletto: Maud Pie (season 4) *Walter Breda: Ahuizotl (S4E4) *Fernanda Bullara: Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire (season 3 - current), Pinkie Pie (commercial), Chimera (snake head) *Vânia Canto: Fluttershy (singing, season 2) *Cidália Castro: Applejack (singing, season 2 - current), Apple Bloom (singing, season 3), Princess Celestia (singing) *Mauro Castro: Ahuizotl (S2E16) *Priscilla Concepcion: Mayor Mare (season 2 - current), Mrs. Harshwhinny (season 4) *Angela Couto: Cheerilee *Leila de Castro: Scootaloo, additional voices *Clarice Espíndola: Suri Polomare *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Matheus Ferreira: Pipsqueak *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy (seasons 1, 3 - current) *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Fritz Gianvitto: Snails *Michelle Giudice: Trixie (season 3, Equestria Girls), Seabreeze, Sonata Dusk *Rosely Gonçalves: Sapphire Shores *Caio Guarnieri: Flash Sentry *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Tatá Guarnieri: Big McIntosh (Season 2 - current, Equestria Girls), Jet Set *Bruna Guerin: Octavia Melody *Kandy Kathy: Coco Pommel *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie *Robson Kumode: Thunderlane, Soarin (season 4) *Roberto Leite: Big McIntosh (Season 1) *Cecília Lemes: Queen Chrysalis, Upper Crust, Chimera (goat head) *Wellington Lima: Fancy Pants, Bulk Biceps (season 4) *Guilherme Lopes: Lord Tirek *Fábio Lucindo: Snips, Cheese Sandwich *César Marchetti: Fido, Spot, Joe (season 2), Discord (season 4) *Márcio Marconatto: Spitfire (S1E26) *Raquel Marinho: Princess Cadance, Daring Do (S4E4), Rainbow Dash (toy) *Jussara Marques: Spitfire (Hurricane Fluttershy), Daring Do (S2E16), Adagio Dazzle *Bruna Marta: Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks) *Gabriela Milani: Babs Seed, Apple Bloom (singing, season 4) *Antônio Moreno: Flutterguy (season 4) *Fábio Moura: Gustave le Grand, Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fátima Noya: Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (season 1, Equestria Girls), Photo Finish *Agatha Paulita: Silver Spoon (season 2 - current), Lightning Dust, additional voices *Flora Paulita: Diamond Tiara (season 2 - current), Flitter, additional voices *Adriana Pissardini: Zecora (season 2 - current) *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord (seasons 2 - 3) *Letícia Quinto: Princess Luna (season 2 - current, except in S4E1 and S4E2, Rainbow Rocks) *Márcia Regina: Mane-iac *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Kate Kelly Ricci: Gilda, Fluttershy (season 4) *Ivo Roberto: Rover *Zeca Rodrigues: King Sombra, Iron Will *Cassius Romero: Chimera (tiger head) *Angelica Santos: Ms. Peachbottom, Nurse Redheart, Mrs. Cake, Prim Hemline *Ricardo Sawaya: Braeburn, Hoity Toity *Elcio Sodré: Garble *Sílvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash (default speaking; singing in season 3) *Bianca Tadini: Rarity (singing voice in season 2 - current), Princess Cadance (singing voice, toy) *Mônica Toniolo: Singing voices of the Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders (season 1), opening theme singer *Felipe Zilse: Trenderhoof *Zaíra Zordan Granny Smith Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Pedro Alcântara: Spike *Bianca Alencar: Fluttershy, additional voices *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash *Fernanda Bullara: Twilight Sparkle *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Flora Paulita: Pinkie Pie Romanian *Richard Balint - Discord *Raluca Botez - (Equestria Girls) *Ioana Calotă - (Equestria Girls) *Corina Cernea - Amethyst Maresbury, Gilda, Granny Smith, Jet Set, Lyrica Lilac, Matilda, Mayor Mare (season 2), Zecora *Carina Cheregi - Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash *Gabriela Codrea - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna *Mirela Corbeanu *Ioana Dagău - Apple Bloom (season 1-3), Cloudchaser (S3E7), Daisy, Fluttershy (seasons 1-3), Lily Valley, Minuette, Pipsqueak *Olivia Fodor - Rarity, Scootaloo *Petre Ghimbășan *Ionuţ Grama - (Equestria Girls) *Anca Iliese - (Equestria Girls) *Viorel Ionescu - (Equestria Girls) *Alina Leonte - Spike *Carmen Lopăzan - (Equestria Girls) *Adina Lucaciu - (Equestria Girls) *Carina Marin - Applejack (season 1-2) *Adrian Moraru - Flutterguy (S1E9), King Sombra, Lord Tirek *Ioana Perneș - Aura, Pinkie Pie, Rumble *Lucia Rogoz *Catinca Roman - (Equestria Girls) *Tamara Roman - (Equestria Girls) *Ion Ruscuț *Anca Sigmirean *Iulia Tohotan - Apple Leaves, Cherry Berry (S2E19), Hinny of the Hills, Princess Cadance (season 4), Twilight Sparkle Spanish (Latin America) *Yadira Aedo - Golden Harvest (S1E6), Shoeshine (S2E11) *Víctor Hugo Aguilar - Lord Tirek *Rossy Aguirre - Gilda, Sprinkle Medley (S2E15) *Diana Alonso - Adagio Dazzle (speaking, Foggy Fleece (S1E16), Golden Harvest (S1E10), Granny Smith, The Olden Pony (S3E6) *Karina Altamirano - Lotus Blossom (S1E9) *Lety Amezcua - Prim Hemline *José Arenas - Antique Chicken Stand Pony (S4E22), "Cajum Swamp Pony" (S4E17), "Star Gazer" (S4E19) *Paula Arias - Princess Celestia (singing), Hinny of the Hills *Raymundo Armijo - Trenderhoof *Andrea Arruti - "Coronet" (S1E12), Diamond Tiara, Jewel Joy (crystalline form) *Yamil Atala - "Night Knight" *Carolina Ayala - Aura (S2E8), Daisy (S1E9), Minuette (S2E25), Sea Swirl, Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 1 and two phrases in S1E23), Twilight Sparkle (from S1E14 to S1E21) *Laura Ayala - Photo Finish, Princess Luna (speaking, season 3 onward), Nightmare Moon (season 3) *Jesús Barrero - Fancy Pants *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Steam Roller (S1E16), "Uncle Wing" (S3S5) *Simone Brook - "Play Write" (S1E23) *David Bueno - "Dumb-Bell" (S1E16) *Christine Byrd - Princess Luna (S1E2), Sweetie Belle (speaking, until S4E1), Trixie *Fernando Calderón - Rumble *Gaby Cárdenas - Daisy Jo, Mrs. Cake, Nurse Redheart (S1E4) *Regina Carrillo - Zipporwhill *Roberto Carrillo - Sheriff Silverstar *Adriana Casas - Amethyst Maresbury *Arturo Castañeda - Ace (S1E12), "Caesar" (S1E26), Cherry Fizzy (S1E23), Davenport (S1E24), Golden Gavel (S2E9), Hoops, Meadow Song (S1E16), Lucky Clover (S1E26), Noteworthy (S1E21), Ol' Salt (S1E21), "Pine Breeze" (S2E8), Royal guard (S1E22), "Serenity" (S2E22), Snails, Thunderlane, Uncle Orange *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle, opening theme *Beto Castillo - Flam (S2E15), Flim (S4E20 and A Case for the Base) *Arturo Cataño - "Caesar" (S1E23), "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks), Caramel (S2E15), Comet Tail (S2E15), Dr. Hooves (S1E12), "Dumb-Bell" (young), Globe Trotter (S2E8), "Jim Beam" (S1E8), "Karat" (S2E17), "Morton Saltworthy" (S1E21), Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26), Royal guard (S1E22), "Spear" (S2E21), "Special Delivery" (S3E7), Tall Order (S1E23), "Wisp" (S2E8) *Carla Cerda - Princess Luna (singing voice) *Enrique Cervantes - Discord *Cynthia Chong - Apple Rose (young) *Bruno Coronel - "First Base" (S4E12), "Atomic Adam" (Rainbow Rocks) *Elsa Covián - Rarity *Igor Cruz - Garble *Sammy D - Toe Tapper *Daniel Del Roble - Dr. Caballeron *Fela Domínguez - Rarity (singing voice as a part of the Pony Tones), Sonata Dusk (singing voice), Twilight Sparkle (singing voice in Welcome to the Show), singer of A Friend for Life *Sandra Domínguez - Aria Blaze (singing voice) *Tori Domínguez - Adagio Dazzle (singing voice), Sunset Shimmer (singing voice in Welcome to the Show) *Idzi Dutkiewicz - Prince Blueblood *Karla Falcón - Fleetfoot, Silver Spoon, Twist *Dafnis Fernández - Unnamed Unicorn (S4E10) *Óscar Flores - Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Eduardo Fonseca - The Chimera (tiger head), cosplayer of Admiral Fairweather (S4E21) *Enzo Fortuny - Filthy Rich *Blas García - Cranky Doodle Donkey *Eduardo Garza - Jet Set *Melissa Gedeón - Pinkie Pie *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza - Iron Will *Magda Giner - Nightmare Moon, Sapphire Shores (S1E19) *Cecilia Gómez - Spike *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Parcel Post (S2E14) *Rebeca Gómez - Daring Do *Nycolle González - Babs Seed, Cotton Cloudy (S2E23), Flitter (S2E22) *Dulce Guerrero - Rose (S1E9), Spitfire (season 3) *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto - Bulk Biceps (season 4) *Gabriela Guzmán - Golden Harvest (S1E20), Mayor Mare (season 4), Spitfire (season 1-2 and 4), Sweetie Drops (S1E12 & S1E20), Zecora (season 2 onward) *Ofelia Guzmán - Torch Song *Hiromi Hayakawa - Daisy (S2E6), Sonata Dusk (speaking) *Carlos Hernández - Soarin *Irina Índigo - Queen Chrysalis *Norma Iturbe - Aunt Orange (S1E23), Lyrica Lilac (S1E26), Mane Goodall (S2E10), "Nurse Sweetheart" (S2E16), Silver Frames (S2E9), Teddie Safari *Betzabe Jara - Mane-iac *Irene Jiménez - "Laurette" (S3E12), Princess Luna (season 2) *Herman López - Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26) *Javier Loyo - "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks) *Circe Luna - Sunset Shimmer *Sebastián Llapur - Flutterguy *José Antonio Macías - "Madden" (S1E16), Shining Armor *Rebeca Manríquez - Zecora (season 1) *Romina Marroquín Payró - Princess Cadance, "Grace" (S4E8) *Edson Matus - Hoity Toity *Carla Medina - Daisy (S1E3), Nurse Redheart (S2E13) *Roberto Mendiola - "Special Delivery" (S4E1 & S4E4) *Itzel Mendoza - Pumpkin Cake *Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Doctor Horse (S2E16) *Mireya Mendoza - "Noi" (S2E4) *Monserrat Mendoza - "Amber Waves", Cloudchaser (S2E22), Jewel Joy (non-crystalline), Little Strongheart, Liza Doolots (S2E8), "Noi" (S2E23) *José Luis Miranda - "Cratetoss" (S4E22) *Moisés Ivan Mora - "All Aboard" (S2E14 & S3E11), Apple Strudel (S2E12), Hondo Flanks, Steven Magnet, General Flash cosplayer (S4E21) *María Fernanda Morales - Lightning Dust *Sergio Morel - Double Diamond *Héctor Moreno - Big McIntosh (speaking) *Susana Moreno - Apple Bloom (speaking) *Jahel Morga - Night Glider *Claudia Motta - Applejack, orange speaking apples (S2E1) *Gloria Obregón - Amethyst Star (S2E8), Cherry Jubilee, Ms. Peachbottom, Orange Swirl (S2E3), The Chimera (snake head) *Javier Olguín - Flash Sentry, Unicorn Royal Guard 1 (S4E1) *Gabriela Ornelas - Elbow Grease *Alejandro Orozco - Lucky Clover (S2E25) *Andrea Orozco - Lyra Heartstrings (S2E25) *Luciana Ortega - Pound Cake *Antonio Ortiz - Flim (S2E15), Flam (S4E20 and A Case for the Base) *Jessica Ortiz - Aria Blaze (speaking), Maud Pie *Mariana Ortiz - Lemon Hearts (S1E20), "Blueberry Cake" (Rainbow Rocks), Rainbow Dash (one phrase, S1E9), Rose (S2E6), Sapphire Shores (S4E19), "Downdraft" (S4E21) *Dan Osorio - King Sombra *Roxana Pastrana - Scootaloo (season 2 and 3) *Rebeca Patiño - Princess Celestia (speaking) *Alma Delia Pérez - Cloudy Quartz (S1E23), Mayor Mare (season 1-3), green speaking apples (S2E1) *Rocío Prado - Goldie Delicious *Alfonso Ramirez - Security Guard "Lockdown" (S4E19) *Leyla Rangel - Derpy, Royal Ribbon (S1E20), Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 2 onward, speaking, from S4E5), Trixie (Rainbow Rocks) *Salvador Reyes - Ahuizotl, Bulk Biceps (season 2-3), Crafty Crate (S2E19), Royal guard (S3E1) *Benjamín Rivera - Announcer (S2E22), Braeburn, Carriage Stallion (S2E14), Hayseed Turnip Truck (S2E9), Joe (S2E24), "Mr. Zippy" (S219) *Jocelyn Robles - Sugar Belle *Annie Rojas - Apple Bloom (singing), "Lemon Daze" (S2E8), Starlight Glimmer *Polo Rojas - Big McIntosh (singing), Flutterguy (singing) *Marisol Romero - "Fleur de Verre" *Isabel Romo - Apple Leaves (S3E8), Gala Appleby, Shoeshine (S1E20), Suri Polomare *Miguel Ángel, Ruiz - Big Shot (S1E20), Crescent Moon (S1E16), Snips *Analiz Sánchez - Rainbow Dash *Loretta Santini - "Lucy Packard" (S1E16) *Lover Santini - Flitter (S4E16) *Diana Santos - Lily Valley (S2E6) *Ricardo Silva - Cheese Sandwich *Carlos Siller - Seabreeze *Humberto Solórzano - Chief Thunderhooves *Rosalba Sotelo - Cheerilee *Martín Soto - "Nightjar" *Sarah Souza - Auntie Applesauce, Ms. Harshwhinny *Valentina Souza - Sweetie Drops (S2E15) *Luis Leonardo Suárez - "Rivet" (S2E8) *José Antonio Toledano - Truffle Shuffle (S2E23) *Laura Torres - "Nightingale" (S1E2) *Ruth Toscano - Nurse Snowheart (S2E16), The Chimera (goat head) *Emilio Treviño - Pipsqueak, "Shady Daze" (S2E23) *Erika Ugalde - "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Gaby Ugarte - Scootaloo (season 1), Apple Bloom (first phrase S1E1) *Carlo Vázquez - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bags Valet (S2E9), "Black Stone" (S1E21), Igneous Rock (S1E23), Mr. Cake, Rover *Abraham Vega - Royal guard (S2E20) *Gerardo Velázquez - Party Favor *Maggie Vera - Cherry Berry (S2E4), Daisy (S2E14), Lemon Hearts (S2E19), "Lucy Packard" (S2E19), Fluttershy, Rainbowshine (S1E16), red speaking apples (S2E1), Scootaloo (singing, speaking season 4), Spike (S1E4 and one phrase in S1E9), Twinkleshine (S1E1), episode narrator, films narrator *Yolanda Vidal - Mayor Mare (season 4) *José Gilberto Vilchis - Silver Shill, "High Note" (S4E21) *Angélica Villa - Coco Pommel *Angela Villanueva - Matilda *Alejandro Villeli - Bill Neigh (S3E1), Doc Top (S2E10), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S2E16), "Geri" (S2E19), Spectator (S3E4), Claude **Cristina Hernández - promotional narrator **Leyla Rangel - Meet the Ponies narrator Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Giset Blanco - Applejack *Christine Byrd - Rarity *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle *Elsa Covián - Pinkie Pie *Isabel Martiñon - Spike *Mireya Mendoza - Fluttershy *Maggie Vera - Rainbow Dash Spanish (Spain) *Dani Albiac: Big McIntosh *Carmen Ambrós: Fluttershy, Nigtmare Moon and Princess Luna (Season 2) *Dámaris Aragón: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 2 - ) , Diamond Tiara (singing) and Scootaloo(singing, season 2 - ) *Carmen Calvell: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia and Trixie *Ana María Campos: Sweetie Belle *Anna Canno: Pinkie Pie (singing), Rarity(singing), Sweetie Belle(singing), Princess Celestia (singing) , Princess Cadance (singing) , Queen Chrysalis (singing) and Mrs. Cake (singing) *Gloria Cano: Sunset Shimmer *Sofía García: Spike and Princess Luna (Season 1) *Yolanda Gispert: Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee *David González: Cheese Sandwich and Mr. Cake singing voice *Mireia Gordo: Twilight Sparkle singing voice *Marina García Guevara: Rarity *Ariadna Jiménez: Applejack and Mayor Mare *Joan Massotkleiner: Discord (Discordia) *Rosa Moyano: Apple Bloom (Season 1) *Marcel Navarro: Flash Sentry *Eva Ordeig: Rainbow Dash *Anna Orra: Apple Bloom (Season 2) and Princess Cadance. Fluttershy (singing season 2 - ) , Applejack (singing) , Apple Bloom (singing) and Granny Smith (singing) *Pep Orra: Big McIntosh singing voice *Javier Roldán: Snips *Ana Romano: Scootaloo and Mrs. Cake *Juan Antonio Soler: Braeburn *Marc Zanni: Snails Swedish *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash (singing), Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops *Emma Lewin: Applejack Demo dub of The Ticket Master *My Bodell: Rarity *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash Turkish *Elif Acehan: Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Zeynep Ateşer: Sunset Shimmer *Berna Başer: Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) *Bergen Coşkun: Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) *Ceren Gedikali: Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Seda Özelsoy: Applejack (Equestria Girls) *Beril Senvarol: Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) Ukrainian *Elena Blinnikova (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls): Granny Smith, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Queen Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer *Yaroslav Chornenkiy: Big McIntosh, Discord, Flash Sentry, Snails, Snips, additional voices *Yulia Perenchuk (season 1-3 and Equestria Girls): Applejack, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Lightning Dust, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Silver Spoon, Spike *Natalya Romanko-Kiseleva: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Snips (Equestria Girls), Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle *Anastasia Zinovenko (Equestria Girls): Applejack, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Snails, Spike, Sweetie Belle References es:Elenco Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew